


honey, you're familiar

by tabismew



Series: yours alternatively one shots, mewgulf [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Porn With Plot, Single Dad Mew, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabismew/pseuds/tabismew
Summary: Mew is sure his name starts with letter G, Golf? Gold? He is sure but then he shakes his head. Whatever. Names never really mattered in one night stands or so he thought.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: yours alternatively one shots, mewgulf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935901
Comments: 27
Kudos: 294





	honey, you're familiar

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to make this as multi chaptered one but I won’t probably have the time because I have two on-going mewgulf fic. I just want to share this one! ❤ 
> 
> I got the prompt from au_ideas_bot. It was kind of funny so I feel like I have to write it. Lol. Anyways, Enjoy! Stay safe & keep healthy! ❤✨

The party was too loud and there were people everywhere. Sea of bodies, strobe lights zipping over the crowd. Heavy bass throbbing from Mew's stomach to his fingertips, sweat making his shirt slick the back of his neck. The thick air burned his eyes, behind the counter were two bartenders struggling to keep pace with orders shouted their way. 

A typical Saturday night.

But _dammit_ , Mew should have been in bed fast sleep or playing bare bricks with his kid. He should've not allowed Tul and NewYear to guilt-trip him into hanging out tonight. Much for his dismay, when the two arrived at his house three hours ago, Mew's mom was there and told him that it was okay to hang out with them and she's going to watch her grand child, Rain, for tonight.

Normally Mew would revel in it and join in with the festives, but he wasn't just feeling it. The first month of his new job had been hell and as much as he wanted to get piss drunk tonight, he couldn't shake off the tension off of his shoulders, and the noise in his head. 

He let out a long shuddering sigh as he turned his head to look around the place once again, his lips slipped into a grin as soon as his eyes landed on the piss off drunk Tul and a half sober NewYear in the middle of the dance floor, dancing their asses off to the beat of some Korean music he's not really familiar with, all he hears is _Bang Bang Bang,_ and their hips swaying back and forth.

Mew shook his head, Typical Tul and New Year. He's about to turn his head to the bartender when suddenly he heard his name being called by his friend.

"Mew! Come and join us! Stop being a party pooper!" Tul shouted through the loud booming of music, his face was red but he was smiling.

Mew chuckled in disbelief and shook his head as a simple way of saying no to the offer. It actually had been two hours since they have gotten here but Mew still didn't have his first taste of alcohol tonight, so one beer would not hurt, right?

One beer, one quick beer, and Mew would be on his way.

He grabbed his cup resting on the counter and took a sip of his beer, wincing at how he'd let it go warm, He had half a mind to just chug it to finish it off when the cup was plucked from his hand and a newer, much colder cup replaced it, "What the-" He started but he was cut off when he turned around and his eyes landed on Tul.

"I think you really should get laid tonight," Tul muttered and plopped himself down the stall next to Mew, "I think you haven't shagged anyone in a year. Now, We brought you here to have fun, my friend." 

Mew rolled his eyes and finally had the chance to take the beer in one and when he's finished, he put the cup on top of that counter, "I promised my son I'd be home at 11 latest, Tul." 

Tul snorted and patted his shoulder. "Rain would be really happy if you find someone. Your son has been asking me if you have someone in your life. The kid probably wants a mother, Mew. Or another dad, whichever you prefer." 

Mew sighed, _This_ , this topic was the least he wanted to talk about. He didn't understand why was everyone so obsessed with his love life. As far as he knew himself, he was sure that if he sees the one, it would strike him like a lighting bolt. He would know if that someone was really the one he’s going to spend the rest of his life with.

"You can't find love in one night stands, Tul." 

"Oh come on!" Tul said, raising both of his hands in the air and narrowed his eyes at Mew in disbelief, "Max and I practically started as fuck buddies and look at us now."

Mew laughed at his bluntness, "You sure is really proud, huh?" 

Tul put his hands down his sides as he nodded his head. "Come on, Mew. I'm sure there's someone out there who wants to get laid too and maybe just maybe the both of you _could_ -" He didn't let his friend finish off his sentence, Tul was just blabbering nonsense right there and then.

"I'm bad at keeping relationships," Mew claimed, "Remember my ex? I ended things with her because, one, she was too possessive and controlling. And two, I realized I don't have an ample time to be in a relationship." 

"Yeah, yeah," Tul murmured as he rolled his eyes. "But maybe you'll find someone here," He stated again, roaming his eyes around the bar as if trying to find someone that would fit Mew's standards and most likely to be his friend's type.

"Don't even try setting me up with someone tonight." 

"It'll be too hard to find someone for you. You're just too picky sometimes."

Mew rolled his eyes for the nth time tonight. He surely believed he didn't think he was too picky, He wanted someone who would just understand how he was and his situation. He also knew what he wanted and what he didn't want. He didn't want someone who would freak out just because he couldn't visit them at their house or office all the time, he didn't want someone who could really be obnoxious and someone who didn't like his son. He remembered his ex girlfriend for five months who was just exactly those things. Mew scoffed in grimace, How the hell did he stay in that relationship for five months?

"Alright, Mew." Tul let out a sigh and patted his shoulders, "I need to get back at the dance floor, Get yourself another beer, man." He muttered then he waved at Mew and walked towards where Newyear was in the middle of the bar.

Mew nodded his head, It's probably time to go. He didn't want to ditch his friends but knowing them, They’re going to be really drunk tonight and would stay at the bar for five more hours or so. 

Mew's about to stand up from the stool bar when someone squeezed into the spot next to him, He noticed it, maybe because of the strong perfume lingering on the person's clothes. A quick glanced revealed someone with soft smile and plush lips. The guy was _pretty_ , the curve of his back ending in a cute little ass. And how the hell his eyes went that far? 

He suddenly felt incredulous about himself. Just seconds ago he wanted to go home but now he's staring at the pretty guy next to him. He silently chuckled at himself. 

_Ridiculous, Mew. Very ridiculous._

He should really be get going, anyway. He's not planning to stay in here longer.

He's about to look away when the guy tilted his head and looked over him, the guy flashed a bright grin. Over the roar of the club, he speaks, "Do I have something on my face?" 

The strangers words didn't sink in at first but when the guy cleared his throat to get his attention and probably omit the awkwardness lingering the air. Mew went back to the real world, "Pardon? What did you say again?" 

The guy laughed, "I asked you if I have something on my face?" 

Mew's eyebrows furrowed in the middle of his forehead. Then he realized what he had just done, he had been staring at him like he invented the universe. _Wow,_ it's getting really ridiculous. After awhile, He released an embarrassed laugh, "I'm sorry. No, You don't have something on your face." 

The guy nodded, "Yeah, I thought so." He muttered, Then he smiled at Mew again. "So, What are you having?" He asked, looking down and pointing at Mew's empty cup.

He didn't answer. Mew was just really enticed at the way the guy was smiling at him. It felt like his mouth had its own brain because he freaking smiled too. 

One more hour, just one more hour and Mew will really go home.

One more hour would not hurt.

* * *

  
Mew didn’t know how it actually happened because the next thing he knew was he and the stranger (but he was sure that this stranger introduced himself and his name starts with letter _G_ but he was too drunk to even put the name in his brain that couldn't even function properly right now) were already inside a bedroom. 

Mew pushed the guy up against the wall, his legs lifting and Mew's cupping the back of his milky thighs, grinding the guy into the wall until he felt every bit of what Mew wanted to show him down there. 

The guy was craning his neck even more, giving Mew the full access to his neck, gasping when Mew's tooth sink into his neck, lips kissing the swollen flesh tender. His nails scratch along Mew's back, as the latter tilted his head up to press a kiss to his lips until they were actually swollen.

It’s a tangled mess when they trip onto the bed. Mew flicked off his shoes somewhere on the couch as the stranger tugged off his shirt and dropping it on floor. Mew suddenly realized that it’s been really awhile since he had sex with someone for the reason he had been so busy with his work and his child. 

Mew kissed along the guy's neck, the sweetness along with a bit of saltiness of his neck was making Mew’s tongue numb. He breathed the guy's in, more than liked the way the guy shivered along the bottom of his spine.

“Clothes,” The guy moaned, tangling his fingers into Mew's damp hair, pulling his head up from his neck until they’re kissing feverishly again, “off.”

Mew just smirked as he nodded his head, but that didn't stop him from kissing the guy until the latter nipped at the edge of his tongue, fumbling with the button of Mew's pants.

When Mew was disentangled from his shirt, The guy was already kicking off his own pants and Mew actually took a moment to kiss him more proper, he felt like he needed to do it. The kiss was slow, so languid and it pulled the stranger apart from his toes upward. There's just a slip of tongue, lips rubbing together until the guy was gasping for air to breathe. 

Mew just smiled slightly before he pushed him on the bed. The only thing Mew heard was himself pulling his own boxers down his legs and went to undone the guy's.

“I'm so drunk,” Mew whispered, edging up and the guy's tilting his head up to let Mew kiss him. “I’m drunk and I don’t know how we ended up here right now.” 

The stranger laughed, lips sliding over Mew as the latter digs into his cheekbones. “I don’t know either.” Then he put his arms around Mew's neck.

“If I say something stupid, Forgive me. I don’t know what I'm exactly saying when I’m drunk.” Mew breathed in between kisses and pulled away to look down at the stranger who was looking up like him, Mew didn’t know why they were having this kind of conversation right now when they’re about to have sex. 

“Drunken thoughts are sober thoughts.” 

Mew ignored that instead he opened his mouth to speak again, “When was the last time you had sex with someone?” 

The question made the guy chuckled as he pulled away, “If I answer you, Would you believe me?” 

Mew knew he was drunk but he's still hearing him right so he looked at him with a raise of an eyebrow, “Why wouldn’t I?” He asked, then he shrugged his shoulders, “Do you know that it’s better to tell something to stranger because they don’t know you. They won’t judge you.” 

  
“That doesn’t make sense. Stranger often judge you because they don’t know the real you.” The guy said, “The last time I had sex with someone was five years ago.” 

Mew looked at the guy with a gasp. Wow. “Did you bottom?” 

“No.” 

Mew's eyebrows furrowed in the middle of his forehead, “I don’t bottom.” 

“Who says I'll be topping you tonight?” 

That made Mew smirked, He didn’t think twice, The guy was really pretty and hot so he took the opportunity to bury his face again on his neck, lips sinking into ever corner and dip of the guy's skin. He tasted the saltiness, breathed that heady scent lingering his neck but then he stopped his movement when the guy, G, That’s what Mew remembered about his name and muttered something. 

“Did you say something?” Mew asked, kissing along G's collarbones again. 

G pulled away from him and didn’t say something as he suddenly glides along Mew's cock, feels the smear of the pre-cum leaking along his cheek. 

_Fuck_ , it was so good. G sure has a good mouth. 

Mew's fingers were already digging into the sheets, until G eyed his shaft, the flushed head that G's mouth watered, licking his lips.

“Fuck,” Mew moaned, gentling his fingers through the thicker part of G's hair.

G smirked before he swooped down, sucking the head, tongue along the slit until Mew moaned again, pushing on his head until he sunk lower. G felt the rub of the head along the root of his mouth, didn't gag when Mew hit the back of his throat. He hummed slowly, eyes slipping shut until his eyelashes kiss the top of his cheeks, exhaling deeply. He continued to suck wetly, slurping on the way up and Mew's tentative about pushing down again until G gave him a nod to let Mew add a little pressure until he sunk further down this time.

G licked around the head, and, _fuck_ , Mew felt so fucking good to have his lips wrapped around his cock. G on the other hand could feel the stickiness against his lips from Mew's pre-cum, licked away the bittersweet flavor before dipping his head down and taking him back in.

G looked up through his fluttering eyelashes when Mew moaned again, Mew's chin tucked to look down at him and Mew's in that sort of awe that makes G harder, grinding down against the mattress just for a spark of friction. He curled his fingers around the base, pulls Mew's cock until he was a painting mess. 

G dragged his nails along Mew's thighs, those legs parting even further until he looked so wrecked. When he knew he’s done his job, Gulf stopped and looked up at Mew through his eyelashes, “Your turn.” Then he crawled on top of him, fingers running around Mew's firmed chest, nose nuzzling against Mew's before he’s pressing another kiss to his lips. “Make me moan.” G mumbled, he’s thrusting his tongue in Mew's mouth letting Mew swiped off the flavor his own body until they’re both catching breathes.

“That’s what I’m planning to do.” Mew smirked, fingers caressing G's stained cheeks. Then he inches closer, sucking on G's bottom lip, teething pulling a little on G's lip.

Mew took a hold of G's back and turn them around on the bed so he’s hovering G, He kissed him hard on the lips as he reached for his pants and fished out the condom and lube inside which Tul gave him just in case he changed his mind about getting laid and now he’s on the bed with a stranger.

“Turn around.” Mew mumbled, eyeing the guy hungrily. _Fuck,_ He'd never been this thirsty for someone. The guy was just so fucking pretty and fuckable.

G didn’t think twice about submitting himself either, He shifted off of Mew, digging his knees into the mattress when he turned around, back facing Mew. His hands planted on the sheets, a small glance over his shoulder to look at Mew but the glance was too short, he’s suddenly moaning, long when something cool rubbed his entrance, a thick finger inching inside.

The pressure was on, until Mew began kissing along his shoulders, working that finger in to the knuckle. Mew rotated it, adds another finger and G had to hold his breathe, body on fire until Mew dragged his fingers out and slammed them back in enjoying how G moaned profanities. 

Mew moved his fingers inside, wanting to hit that spot when G groaned a little bit, He had enough. “That’s enough.” He mumbled under his breathe, But Mew nudged against that bundle of nerves again. G exhaled hard, sweat breaking from his forehead. His toes curled, burying his face onto the pillow that has his sweats all over. ” _Please_.”

Mew nodded his head and pulled out his fingers out of G's entrance. Mew wiped the thin layer of his sweat on his forehead. He curled an arm around G's midsection, pulling him up even more so his chest is against G’s back.

G rocked his head back, let it rest on Mew's shoulder and his breathing was uneven when Mew rubbed the head of his cock against G's hole before slipping the condom on. “You okay there?” 

“Yeah.” G's mumbled, rocking his hips back until the had nudged against his hole. 

“Really?” Mew teased him, Fu _ck,_ He didn’t know why he’s doing all of this talking when in fact he’s just here to get laid. 

“I’m pretty sure.” G said. 

Mew ran his cock along the crack rather than just slipping inside of G. When G moaned, Mew pushed his cock into him and it coiled G's spine, muscle tightening and was trailing kisses that strip of G's neck, right along his shoulder. He could feel G's tight heat clenching around his cock and he rested his chin on his shoulder before dragging his hips back, in and out of G. 

Mew was sweating, He felt hot all over but seemed like G was enjoying it so he moved just how he liked it, He could feel every inch of G calling for more. He’s panting hard, sweat sticking to his forehead and Mew slammed in harder and more rough this time, slamming his cock in out of G in fast motion. “You're so fucking tight,” Mew muttered, G just moaned at that. 

“You’re tight like it’s your first time bottoming.” Mew says, then a slow drag to his hips now.

G didn’t say anything as he gasped, bite down hard on his lip. “Fuck,”, He cursed under his breathe when Mew pulled out then slammed back in and an animalistic growl from G just enough for Mew to know that he’s very much pleased. Mew kept thrusting, sweaty forehead pressed to the back of G's neck as the latter pushed back against the snap of Mew's hips, moaning and throwing his head back when Mew hit the sweet spot once again. 

Mew was buried in deep inside G, rubbing at his prostate, there was already a rhythm to Mew's action, the pull and push that got G a moaning mess. The heavy breathing between them and the slap of flesh as Mew fucked G harder. G's legs spread a little wider, eyes shutting tightly when Mew smacked the head of his cock against the spot that left G's mouth hanging open and fingers reaching desperately at his own shaft.

“Just a little longer,” Mew moaned, slamming just enough for both of them to moan again, He's buried to the hilt again, He stayed there, small nudged that breaks him. “Just-“ Mew didn’t finish as he slidesda hand down until he’s gripping the inside of G's thighs, thumb stroking them before he trusted into G again, breathe pulsing on the back of his neck.

“I’m not going to last long.” G mumbled, head tipping forward. 

Mew just stroked his third thumb over the head of G's cock a few times, his fingers wrapped firmly around the base before G was throwing his head back to rest on Mew's shoulder, back arching severely as he came. He moaned even more when Mew kept stroking him until he's too sensitive to move and Mew was already sucking on his neck, leaving marks there. Teeth digging in as he jabbed into Mew a few more times before stiffening and groaning loudly against his skin.

With a little thrust inside G, he lost it, his cum already leaking out of G's hole as he slowly pulled out. 

Mew was panting, he laid on the side of the bed, not wanting to put his weight on G as he turned around, there were sweats all over his body and Mew's cum dripping down his thigh. 

“That was good.” G panted.

Mew smirked and tilted his head to look at G's pretty face, “You were good.” He muttered and G just chuckled, Mew suddenly felt like his head was spinning and he wanted to sleep. 

The both of them didn’t speak anything after that, They just lay on the bed, feeling the atmosphere that screamed sex inside, until minutes have passed, and hours, Mew was slowing closing his eyes, and he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

When Mew woke up, He felt his head throbbing as he groaned. Fuck, How many bottles did he drink last night? He yawned and stretched his arms, when suddenly he remembered what happened last night. 

He pulled himself up in the bed, looking over his side. There's another sleeping figure on the side, G was still sleeping peacefully. 

Tul was right, He really did get a laid. 

Mew grabbed his boxer, pants and shirt which were on the floor and slipped them on. He looked for his phone and wallet on the bed side table, He checked the time, It was 6:04 in the morning and _shit,_ His son must be waiting for him since last night. Shit. 

He quickly put his things on his pocket, slipping his shoes on and heads towards the door, but when he was about to open it, He stopped and turned his head around to look at the guy he just had sex with last night and stared at him for a minute, contemplating things in his mind. Should he wake him up and tell him he’s going home? But the guy was sleeping peacefully and besides it was just a one night stand, anyways. 

Or he should at least get his name? Mew thought and actually considering that idea, but then he remembered, they probably wouldn’t see each other again and this was just a one time thing. He just knew and was sure that the guy's name starts with letter G, _Golf_? _Gold_? He was sure but then he shook his head. Whatever. Names never really mattered in one night stands.

* * *

If someone would ask the eighteen year old Mew what his life would be like when he reached the age of twenty-nine, he would have just laughed it off and tell everyone that he’d be just going to have fun.

If you would ask how he wanted it to go, he would probably said something along the lines of spending his days working as an Engineer and sleeping on the weekends or just doing nothing at all. Or he would be going out with Max, Tul, Boss and NewYear at every parties and getting smashed. 

He would probably dating someone – He would see himself taking that someone on dates or to clubs where they would grind on each other and make out until they were out of breathe.

Perhaps, If that someone would be really the one, He would take them to Maldives, get down on his knee, ask that someone if they wanted to be with him for the rest of their lives. In his head, that someone would probably say yes and then they would get married and a year later, They would have a kid. 

But now he's twenty-nine, living the single father life with his six year old son waking him up. 

“Dad!” He heard his son whine, poking his cheek. “Wake up, Dad!” 

Mew cracked open one eye and saw Rain looking at him with a pout, “Why are you awake so early?” 

“Dad,” Rain said, crawling closer to him and shaking his shoulders, “SpongeBob just finished. It’s my first day of school. You told me you'll be the one to drop me off to school.” 

Mew laughed, for a six years old, His son really knew how to speak well.

“Yeah, I said that.” Mew muttered, pulling himself up, and patted his son's head, “Let’s get you ready for your first day of school, then.” 

Rain grinned happily, “Grandma said she’ll be the one to drop me off to school tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, Dad has his meeting tomorrow and has to wake up so early in the morning. I promise to pick you up.” Mew mumbled, throwing the covers off his legs and standing up. “Go have some breakfast with grandma while Dad gets a shower and then we’ll go, yeah?”

Rain nodded and scampered away eagerly. Mew laughed and shakes his head fondly before he stride into the bathroom, locking the door and pulling his shirt and boxers off, stuffing them in the hamper and turned on the shower to warm up, he washed his body and when he’s done taking a bath, he slipped from the bathroom. 

Mew grabbed a pair boxers and slipped in, then get a white polo and black slacks just enough to make him look presentable. Apparently, He almost forgot last night that today was Rain's first day of school. He was planning to sleep his ass off the half of the day because he was really tired and his boss gave him too much work last night. 

It's just good that his mom and dad were here when he’s having a hard time at work, He’s really glad that he had his parents, Sometimes his sister would baby sit Rain too, but she’s also a busy person and didn't want to bother her that much although sometimes his sister would insists, Rain loved her aunt and grandparents a lot, That’s not a surprise considering that they spoil his son too much than he probably did. 

When Mew was done styling his hair, He slipped his shoes on and put his watch on his wrist. Then he quickly went on the kitchen, His mom, dad and Rain sitting on a round table. 

His mother saw him first, “Mew, Come on Son, Breakfast's ready.” 

Mew smiled and sat next to Rain, His son was pouting now as poured himself a bowl of cereal. “Why are you pouting?” 

“He’s been pouting like that as soon as he gets in here,” His mother was the one who spoke up, “He said he’s excited to go to school but he doesn’t know anyone.” 

Mew's eyebrows furrowed in the middle of his forehead, “What? Kino from the next door is going to be in your class and so is Minzy from your drumming lessons. And I'll actually be there with you for a little while, meeting your teacher and make sure you’re okay and comfortable.” Mew mumbled gently to his son, “If someone picks on you, Tell Dad, alright? If you don’t like it there, we’ll find you a different one but you have to try first, yeah? Where’s my confident son?” 

Rain sucked in a breathe, then nodded his head. 

“That’s my son.” Mew murmured, “Come on, eat your breakfast, and let’s get going. I'm sure you’ll have lots of friends.” 

“Rain, Grandson, I'm sure you'll do great.” His father muttered, smiling at now a grinning rain. 

The family just happily eat their breakfast, casually building Rain's confidence and assuring him that he’d love it there and would make a lot of friends. 

* * *

Mew had to drive for thirty minutes on their way to school, He didn’t know that the traffic was going to be this bad. 

“Dad, What time is it?” 

“It’s seven forty eight. Don’t worry, You won’t be late. We're almost there.” Mew mumbled, finally finding the parking lot and parked the car. 

Rain already unbuckled his seat belt and Mew laughed. “You’re excited, Aren’t you?” 

Rain smiled and nodded his head. 

Mew smiled back and unbuckled his seat belt too, His son already hop off and got outside the car. As soon as Mew's out of the car, the air crisp with a dying autumn, trees already losing their frail brown leaves. 

The school was quite big for a kindergarten school, He roamed his eyes around the building then back to rain, “Ready?” 

“Yes, Dad. Let's go!” He said excitedly and grabbed Mew's hand to the main entrance of the school.

As soon as the classroom door is propped open, and there were already a few kids inside with their parents, sitting at tables and chatting. Mew looked around the room, looking for the teacher. 

“Good morning,” Someone chipped from Mew’s left, He turned to see who spoke and came face to face with a guy. The guy smiled and stick a hand out to Mew, “I’m Mild.” 

Mew shook his hand, and smiled a bit, “I’m Mew, and this is my son Rain.” He said looking down at Rain who smiled at the guy. “Are you perhaps the class adviser for this class or are you a parent too?” 

The guy – Mild shook his head and flashed a kind smile, “No, I'm actually a teacher from another class but the class adviser for this class has to submit something that'll take just a bit at the administration’s office. He'll be here soon.” 

Mew let out a surprised nod. Mild looked really young, He actually thought he’s somewhat an assistant teacher.

“I promised you that I finished University, Mr. Mew.” Mild said, “You can take Rain to his seat. His name is down on the white table. Their teacher will be here soon, He really just have to submit his accomplishment report for last month.” 

Mew nodded his head in understanding and mumbled a thank you before walking Rain over the white table and makes a point to introduce him to the other kids already sitting there. It wasn’t that hard because Kino, the kid living next door from them and Rain's friend was already on the table and they started to talk about their bare bricks collections, his mom was there too who greeted Mew.

Minzy from Rain's drumming class is sitting on the other table with her mom too. Five minutes have passed and the room has already filled up with other kids too and their parents.

Mew looked over his son who was chatting happily with Kino until Kino's mother – Suzy spoke. 

“Hey Mew, Is Rain still taking his drumming class?” 

Mew narrowed his eyes at her and smile, “Yeah, He loves it.” 

Suzy nodded her head, “I’m planning to take Kino there too. It seems like Rain influenced him with it.” She mumbled, chuckling. “Aren’t you going home? Some parents are starting to leave.” 

Mew shook his head, “I think I'll have to meet their teacher first so I know who to look for and ask about Rain's performance inside the class.” 

She nodded her head in agreement, “We have the same reason then.” 

Mew's about to speak when he saw Mild in the middle of the room smiling at the kids and the parents inside. “Next Monday the school will be having an orientation and everyone has to attend. We'll email every parents so everyone will be aware of the schedule.” 

Mew and other parents nodded their heads. He hoped that he didn't have any tight schedule on that day so he can attend the orientation or else he'll let his mom attend it. 

“Their teacher is here.” Mild said as he looked at the entrance of the room. 

Everyone including Mew turned their heads at the door and his eyes landed on someone – A tall guy with a smiling face – And Mew had too look up the teacher twice and blinked his eyes for a whole damn five seconds. Mew suddenly felt like his head spinning around, his eyes sockets would probably fall by the way he was gaping at him, eyes widening. Was this _serious_ or this a fucking dream? 

Mew slapped his cheek lightly, just making sure that this was his life right now and he’s not just imagining or dreaming. His eyes followed the teacher's movement on the way to the front of the class – with his mouth still hanging open – He wasn’t dreaming. 

Rain's teacher – The guy, That's _G_. The guy he had slept with just two days ago – and the memories of him having sex with the guy was still vivid. 

Mew breathed in and out, What were the odds? How in the world did this happen? He felt like his sweats were dripping down on his forehead and the reality of their one night stand with Rain's teacher just sunk in his brain. He took another look – Mew nodded his head in disbelief, Yeah, that’s him. That’s G, The guy who was moaning under him, who he fucked, who he had a one night stand with.

Mew felt fate was playing some tricks on him and he didn’t know what it still had in its own sleeves.

“Good Morning everyone. I'm Gulf Kanawut, the class adviser for this class.” Mew heard G mumbled, _Gulf_. That's his name.

Mew wanted to leave but he didn’t want to get his ass up and leave in the middle of Gulf's speech and especially when Rain didn’t know he’s leaving. 

“The school is holding an orientation on Monday but I will also be going to make a schedule for PTA meeting so we can talk about your child's academic performance and some activities that they have to join in.” Gulf said, smiling brightly, Fuck, Mew vividly remembered that smile, “I also need your email address or your phone number just in case of emergency." He finished and he roamed his eyes around – Mew tried to put his arms on the table so he’s blocking his face away from the sight of Gulf. 

“I’ll make sure that your child will learn a lot for the whole year.” 

Mew was just sitting there when other parents asked questions until they were done and parents started leaving. He didn’t know how to introduce himself, Just a while ago he’s planning to talk to the teacher but right now he didn't think he can. 

How could he talk to someone – Not just someone but Rain's teacher who he had sex with last Saturday in a formal way? 

“Hey, Mew. Come on, Let’s give our phone numbers to the teacher.” Suzy nudged him, Mew looked stressed, Shit.

Before he answers he looked for Rain and his son was already having fun with Kino, Minzy and other students. 

“Come on.” Suzy said. 

Mew looked at her then to the teacher who still haven’t noticed him yet which probably because he was hiding from his sight and he knew he freaking looked weird. 

Mew didn’t want to talk to the teacher anymore but Suzy was already pulling him towards Gulf and as soon as he met eyes with him – Gulf's entire face and ears turned red, His eyes a bit widened and he didn’t say something for a whole minute, Just looking at Mew who was staring back with the look of _I know, this is embarrassing. I know you remember._

“Hi, Mr. Kanawut. I'm Suzy,” Suzy said, “My son's Kino is talkative and short tempered, You can tell me if he does something and I would like to ask _if_ -“ Suzy stopped her rambles when he looked at Gulf who was staring at Mew, with confusion written on her face. “Are you okay?” 

That seemed to make Gulf snapped his head and he looked at Suzy, “I’m sorry, Yeah, _What-_ “ He stopped, “I’m sorry but I have to get my water, I just… Wait for a bit.” Gulf stuttered and turned his back from them and walked on his table to grab a bottle of water. 

Mew saw how he drunk the water from the bottle. He closed his eyes, This was a whole different level of embarrassment. 

“What just happened?” Suzy mumbled under her breathe. “Did I say something wrong?” 

Mew was glad Suzy was a bit dense for her own self. He just shrugged his shoulders, He couldn’t wait to get out of here. 

Gulf was back, and he was standing in front of them and the look on his face said it all, He was still looking shocked and embarrassed. 

“I'm sorry. You can write your email address and phone number here,” Gulf mumbled, this time he wasn’t stuttering, He held out the paper and Suzy gladly accepted it and writes her email and number. 

“Thank you, Mr. Kanawut.” 

Gulf smiled a bit, “You can call me by name. My surname makes me feel old.” 

Suzy just smiled and nodded. She looked at Mew, “How about you, Mew?” 

Mew snapped his head to look at her and laughs awkwardly, “Ah,” He said, then he saw the paper Gulf was holding and grab it from him, “Yeah, My email address and phone number.” He said then write them down on the paper then he gave it back to Gulf. 

“I’m Mew, And uh,” He started, looking over his shoulder and nodded his head towards Rain who was busy playing with his classmates, “That’s my son, Rain.” 

Gulf was a little bit taken aback by that, Mew was wondering why he looked surprised by the information. He should've expected it because why would Mew be here if it weren’t for his child? 

“Ah,” Gulf breathed, “I thought you guys are married.” 

Mew looked at him, _What? I wouldn’t have you in bed if I'm married with someone_. He said on his head, Of course, He wouldn’t let those words slip out of his mouth.

Suzy laughed, “Oh, No, No.” She repeatedly shakes her head, “We’re just neighbors and I'm already married.” 

Gulf nodded his head. 

“I’ll get going then, Nice to meet you, Mr. Gulf.” Suzy said beaming then she turned to Mew, “I’ll get going, Mew. I'll be late for work.” She muttered then she went to Kino before walking out of the room.

Mew was the only parent inside who was standing in front of Gulf – who was looking at him awkwardly. Mew wanted to tell him that there’s nothing to be awkward about but he himself felt really embarrassed for himself so he couldn’t blame the guy for being like this. 

Mew cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak, “About.. About that _night-“_

Gulf instantly cut him off and laughed awkwardly, “Let’s just not talk about that. I'm so embarrassed. Please.” 

Mew nodded his head in understanding. He stood there for like seconds until he speak again, “I’ll get going.” 

“Yeah “ Gulf mumbled. 

Mew nodded his head and went to Rain, “Rain, Dad's going now.” 

Rain turned himself around and smiled at his father, “Okay, Dad!” He said cheerfully. 

Mew smiled, He seems to be enjoying himself. He gave Rain a kiss on the forehead, “Be a good boy, yeah? Your teacher there is nice.” 

“Yeah, Dad. I'll be nice.” 

“Good.” Mew muttered and stood straight, then he tilted his head to look at Gulf once again who was pretty much just standing there watching him talk to his son. 

Mew smiled a bit at him, who smiled back but with awkwardness still. Then Mew started walking at the door and as soon as he’s out of the classroom, He released a long and heavy sighed. 

That was embarrassing and awkward. 

Mew groaned and shook his head in still state of disbelief, He couldn’t believe that his son's class adviser was the guy he had a one night stand with. 

Truly unbelievable. Fate sometimes really had its own way to play with your life.


End file.
